


Birthday Bash

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Green Lanterns as Family, I just think Alan naturally spanks in relationships, Jack Jordan is alive because I say he is, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: For Hal's birthday I give him the present he would want the most: Getting to interact with Alan Scott again.Also they're kinda in a relationship, that's important.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Alan Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing Hal fics that use GL lore because... tbh that's why I ended up reading JLI and Infinity Inc. in the first place. Comics lore good. I want the GLC to interact with Hal in fics and I want Air Wave to interact with Hal in fics and I want Ray and Carter (his friends) to interact with him in fics, and Alan just deserves more fic generally but also he should be in Hal fics and...

Alan ran his hand over the reddened skin of Hal’s ass, already the victim of so much punishment today. Really, he would have preferred to not have to punish his sub on today, of all days, but this was Hal Jordan they were talking about. He wasn’t going to not do something stupid on his birthday. Alan sighed. “You know that brought me no pleasure.” 

“Liar,” Hal murmured, rubbing his thigh in between Alan’s to prove his point, assaulting the older Green Lantern’s very noticeable erection with friction. “Feels like it brought you a lot.” 

The blond sighed, closing his eyes, and mentally added another twenty spankings to his list. He brought his hand down, harder this time, but the younger man just squirmed in his lap, making it even harder to ignore his predicament. 

“Suck me off,” he sighed, “your punishment’s over for the day. God knows Jim will start to suspect something if we arrive late, and you can’t even sit down.” 

Hal pouted at him, although he should have known by now that it would be no good, fifteen years of having to deal with Hal Jordan had made him immune to it. “Aren’t you even gonna fuck me? It’s my birthday.” 

Like Alan wasn’t aware of that. “Given that I want your brothers to like me, and the fact that you were the one who agreed to having a family party... that’s your own fault, and I have no sympathy for you.” 

* * *

Hal’s hand slipped into his easily as he walked, and Alan took in a deep breath. Obviously, he was pleased to be able to do this for the first time in his life, in public, with another man, but it still took a while to get used to. Some part of him was always going to be afraid of the police, of being institutionalized because of it, and everything else that had come with being gay when he was a young man. Hal’s hand was warm in his own, though, and he soon found himself relaxing just from his presence. They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. 

“You know,” Hal said suddenly, when they were only a few meters away from Jim’s house, “I don’t think you have to worry about them not liking you.” 

Alan was sure that that couldn’t be right. He couldn’t imagine the kind of conversation that must have come from Hal telling his brothers about him. It was probably something along the lines of: Hey, so I’m dating another superhero./ Oh, really? Is it Wonder Woman?... Zatanna?/ Oh no, it’s another dude./ Green Arrow? Flash?/ No, it was a dude who was alive during World War Two/. If Alan was especially unlucky, they might have voiced preferences for Carter or Jay next. 

“I would think that even among the JSA, I would be the last that they would want their brother to be with.” 

“Nah, they said at least you’re better than Wildcat.” 

That was it. Alan was turning around and going home. 

Except Hal was still holding onto his hand tightly, and they were right next to Jim’s house, so Alan wasn’t able to escape before the door opened, and an excitable child jumped out of the house and into Hal’s arms. 

“Uncle Hal!” She shouted, clinging to him and burying her head in his shoulder. Hal held her close, saying a few things in a hushed voice, and Alan entered the building, already feeling somewhat less than welcome. 

The Jordan family was huge, uncles and aunts and cousins and nieces and nephews filled up the building, but even they were interspersed with various GLC members who definitely were not supposed to be on Earth. Kilowog was out in the back garden, ruining Hal’s brother’s lawn with his mud wrestling game, although some of Hal’s family members seemed to be trying to challenge him. 

“You look sour,” Carter’s voice came from the side, he was holding a beer, and not wearing a shirt, Ray Palmer rested in full costume on his shoulder, “but the question is, why do you look sour? Did you run into Blue Beetle and Booster Gold already?” 

Alan closed his eyes and took a breath for the second time that night. “Lot of superheroes here tonight, for a family gathering, aren’t you worried about your secret identities.” 

Ray pointed to his mask, and Carter shook his head. “Hec took care of that, without asking, back in that press conference, remember?” 

“Plus,” Ray added, “There’s a lot of superheroes in the Jordan family.” 

Across the room, the other Hal Jordan, Air Wave, was engaged in some sort of conversation with Kyle Rayner, almost proving Ray’s point for him. 

“No Bats,” he commented, wondering if that was on purpose or if that lot just didn’t care enough to show up. 

“Guy wouldn’t come if they were here. Given a choice between Guy Gardner and any of them, Hal would choose Guy Gardner any day. I wouldn’t necessarily agree, but hey, it’s Hal’s party.” 

Speaking of which, Hal hadn’t joined up with him, which meant he was... off on his own, unsupervised. Anything could happen if- 

The girl from earlier jumped up into his arms. “Uncle Alan!” She said, apparently not caring that Alan nearly dropped her out of surprise. “Uncle Hal says you’re not allowed to sulk!” 

“Uncle Alan?” Carter said, sounding oddly smug, and Alan swore that if he started trading money with anyone, he was going to set Carter on fire. “So, then I was right-” 

“Being able to tell when two people are in love isn’t a skill. I’ve never once acted like that about you and Ray.” 

“And you’re starting a fight already,” Hal gripped his free hand, pulling him away. He sounded exasperated, but a fond smile quirked on his lips, “and after you promised not to be in a bad mood tonight and everything.” 

“I promised no such thing.” He wouldn’t ever promise something that was close to impossible; Alan was just generally at least slightly grumpy. It was a foundational part of his personality. “What’s with the Uncle Alan stuff?” 

“Figured the kids might as well get used to it since I gotta admit I’m a bit attached to you. Kinda want you to stick around.” 

“Oh no,” Alan sighed, “please tell me this isn’t-” 

“So whaddya say, we can head to Xudar and get hitched, and then be back before Jim brings out the cake.” 

“Why is this your idea of a good proposal?” Alan groaned. 

“It is a good proposal! It’s a great proposal! Is the problem the niece offering? I have other nieces you can uncle. I knew I shoulda gone with Helen.” 

“...Niece offering,” Alan muttered to himself. “No, Hal, the problem is if we get married on Xudar-” 

“We don’t get married in real life?” 

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. “That wasn’t what I was going to say, but no, Hal, it’s not legally binding on Earth, and if we’re going to get married I-” 

A hand clapped down on his shoulder. “Really, Hal, I wait for years for you to get married to Carol, then you get proposed to your new boyfriend before I even get to meet him?” 

All in all, that was the worst possible way to meet Hal’s older brother. 


End file.
